


Here's to Us

by NidoranDuran



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Group Sex, Orgy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Rimming, Vaginal Fingering, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 06:05:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18632329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: Saving the world is hard work, and sometimes the Inner Senshi just need time to themselves. Or more accurately, with each other. All at once. Anonymous commission.





	Here's to Us

Heroes needed the occasional night to wind down and relax, and when the Inner Senshi brought out the sake to enjoy some relief and well earned relaxation, the five of them knew exactly what they were getting into. But at the same time, it was never an excuse between the five women when they dragged out the alcohol. The sake wasn't there to shield them against consequences or for them to think they were simply doing it because they weren't in the right frame of mind. No, they knew exactly what they were doing when they devolved into a loving, senseless five-way orgy. The alcohol was just there to help them relax and melt more readily into the pleasure and relief of what they were doing.

Saving the world all the time was hard work It was tough balancing their dual lives in a healthy way, so the occasional night spent with as a group just relaxing and unwinding had become a vital part of letting themselves get comfortable with their lives and find the relief they needed. The chance to unwind and enjoy themselves so abruptly had become the only opportunity they knew to escape the pressures and heaviness of their demanding roles.

It was also one of the few times the five were able to be with each other all at the same time. They shared beds when the time was there for it and when they could make something of the situation, but even then the moments were few and fleeting, compared to these moments where all of them were in the same room and indulging completely in one another with the sort of open, shameless wandering that they wished could have been a more regular experience, wished could have helped them more often. They would take what they could get though, riding high the opportunity now to let themselves go and unwind.

It always just happened when it did, an organic moment of readiness that always kicked off the whole situation. When the sake had set in and a light buzz could make someone get a bit aggressive and loose with their senses. It was that moment when Usagi found herself given a pair of cheek kisses, Rei and Minako on either side of her both making a sudden and very abrupt move on her, one that made her cheeks brighten and her body tense up with excitement and hunger, hands slipping up along her skirt and imposing a very direct presence that had Usagi squirming and shivering happily.

The words, "Stand up," whispered into her ear were all Usagi needed to hear as she stumbled her way upright, feeling hands lifting at her skirt and tugging her panties down and imposing upon her something direct, hot, and shameless, indulging now in the hungers grabbing the girls and making them sink greedily in toward something senseless and hot.

Usagi ended up standing between two kneeling girls all happily, greedily pushing forward to get at her as hungrily as they could, and she was ill prepared for what she felt, for the feeling of tongues aggressively upon her. Rei was up front, lapping at a pussy already eager with anticipation for when the moment opened up, hands settled onto Usagi's thighs so she could press forward. The selfless giving of pleasure was always something she was happy to get up to when she was a bit loosened up and more warm now to the idea of giving up to everything. "You'd better be ready to pay me back for this," she said, but it was downright teasing as she licked all along her pussy and got what she could out of the opportunity in front of her.

Knelt down behind Usagi, Minako wasn't going to pretend she had any motive for being here that wasn't doing it. "Speak for yourself, Rei. I'm here for this perfect ass." Her hands held onto Usagi's perky cheeks, spreading them apart so she could dive in, pressing forward to lick right up against her tight back entrance, tongue slithering in steady motions along her puckered rim. Keeping her face buried deep in Usagi's ass and happily tending to her was something senseless and hungry, her eagerness and her neediness getting to her hotly. She was absolutely unafraid of going for what she wanted, and what Minako tended to want at any given time was to eat Usagi's ass out, at least until she'd sated her hunger for it enough to wander off into something else.

The hot moans and the slow rocking back and forth of her hips against her girlfriends' mouths was something aggressive and eager, the vigorous nature of what was being done to her opening her up to the swell of immediate, hot pleasures. "Of course I'll love you both back," she said, biting her lip as her fingers spread out through Minako and Rei's long hair. "As much as you want, anything you want." The steady roll of her hips pressed on stronger and firmer, showing off everything that ruled her in this dizzying state of surrender. She was lost to so many sensations, craving pleasure in every form she could get it, and she was unafraid of giving up to all of it. 

Eating out both of Usagi's holes was the most direct way the others knew to rile her up to the point to melting, a bucking mess losing herself loudly and hotly to the swell of utter bliss that came from being eaten out to feverish, pulsing desire. She came hard and she came loud, Usagi's head tossed back as she gave up to the shivering blisses running through her and embraced the most relentless and reckless hungers tearing her apart. There was no controlling herself, as stro9ng hands helped steady her amid her desire to collapse down in ecstasy and bliss, so warm and gooey in the middle as they gently eased her toward the ground and toward relief.

Across the table from them, Makoto had her hand up Ami's skirt, tugging the shorter girl into her lap and fingering her with the sort of aggression she knew would rapidly work up and overwhelm Ami. She couldn't help herself here; there was no cuter way to handle Ami than to reduce her to a moaning, squirming mess of excitement and lust, panties tugged off to the side so she could be fingerfucked and all of those cute noises could be coaxed out of her. Makoto was unapologetic about getting a bit firm with Ami, knowing she could handle it, and more importantly, that she liked it that way.

Clinging to Makoto's strong, broad shoulder, Ami leaned in clumsily, kissing all over her neck and giving back all of the attention could, a hand up Makoto's top to grab at her breast underneath. She couldn't control herself here, as those strong fingers worked a number on her. She'd tried to replicate how Makoto touched her, but her dainty fingers just couldn't muster up the force that Makoto could, couldn't hit her just right. Of course, her solo experimentation also didn't have a tall, gorgeous girl to cling to and lose control kissing all over, so maybe that was always a fool's errand.

The steady mix of fingers pumping into her and fingers rubbing outside of her, made for something that reduced Ami to a fitful mess, almost as needy and hot as Usagi was as she absolutely melted into ecstasy. She grew clingier to Makoto, who knew well by now that when Ami was very turned on she got so adorably clingy and cuddly, which made her crave more, gave her all the reason she needed to keep fingerfucking Ami into bliss. She saw little reason to do anything else and no reason to stop, as she pushed on strong and firm to give Ami the release she knew she so adorably craved.

Melting into the expecting and almost smug touch of someone happy to make her lose herself entirely, Ami succumbed to the powerful orgasm, gasping and twisting as she gave in completely, moans raging on hot and high as she buried her face into Makoto's neck to try and muffle all of the noises she so happily made, writhing and bucking under the pressure of a sudden orgasm taking her and leaving her cheeks flush and her breath racing. Ami was always a bit of a mess with some fingers and some sake in her, but as Makoto held her tight and delighted in the way she twisted and squirmed in her lap, Ami could hardly feel embarrassed by that fact.

Somewhere in the middle of everything, the table was gotten rid of, pushed off to the side of the room and replaced with a half-open bag spilling with toys that were quickly seized by the girls, who swapped around with each other to keep the fun moving and to shamelessly indulge harder with one another. They may have started up with whoever was nearby, but it never stayed that way for long, and the five-way love between them was something that couldn't be contained by any boundaries.

Ami and Rei ended up grabbing one another tightly as a double-ended dildo between them brought them closer together, holding tightly onto each other's hands and hips as their legs entangled and they drew in toward one another, Each roll of their hips worked the toy in a little deeper, rocking back and forth with single-minded focus and excited indulgence pressing on without a care now for anything but giving in completely, embracing their most senseless and hungry desires for something unstoppable, something feverish. Their bodies fell into perfect sync as they moved with careful and steady motions guided by something direct, something hungry.

With their eyes locked steady, they were focused entirely on each other, on the other's half-naked body and on getting little touches and caresses in. Legs rubbed together as they lay tangled up in one another, helping keep them locked in place as they moved with careful grace. Ami was the most patient of all of them, setting a very careful pace now that she didn't have Makoto fingerfucking her into twisting ecstasy, and Rei slowed everything down to join Ami, remarking, "I haven't been able to go slow in so long," as she followed her blue haired girlfriend's guidance to deepening swells of pleasure and excitement. Every adapted to one another's senses and styles however they saw fit, and for Rei in that moment, being able to bring things down and just sensually work closer and closer was a delight.

The toy remained unyielding as they advanced, as they worked further and further down it, touching one another a little more intensely as they shared the toy without much of a care now for anything but surrender. Every motion drew harder moans out of them, as they took a weird and roundabout way to fucking themselves with these toys and embracing the pleasure that they so hotly craved, giving up something powerful to the heat and the desire. As long as they could hold onto one another and work off of one another with their pulsing lust and their hungers, they were incapable of holding anything back, moaning and grabbing at one another, giving to the sensations something potent and fierce, the pleasure getting to them hotter and stronger by the second.

Their climactic rush of pure bliss was everything they were waiting for, meeting in the middle and giving up a clumsy, feverish kiss to the swell of pure heat that grabbed at them. They held onto one another with vigor, senselessly and greedily giving in to their chaotic hungers swelling through them as they allowed utter bliss to take them down, to set them aflame with need too hot and too fierce to deal with. They collapsed against one another, rolling off to the side and clinging to one another, with Ami and her snuggly afterglow needs taking very firm root. Rei was more than happy to accept and give in to them as she leaned into the warm, cuddly bookworm clinging to her, soft kisses and an idle lingering of the toy embedded inside of them granting something soothing.

Makoto found herself beset by two eager and selfless blondes both greedily pressing and pawing at her, and she felt it so adorable that they felt extra firm as if trying to keep her there, as if they could possibly overwhelm her. As if she wasn't strong enough to shove them both away, but she was happy to entertain the notion and let them have their fun while they had it, giving in to the pleasure and accepting it was best to play along. Especially given just how they went at her, Minako and Usagi both direct and completely focused on her pleasure exclusively and to incredible effect.

Usagi held onto a vibrator, pumping it steadily into her slick, tight pussy with very erratic motions. She was fired up now, happy to press on and to do her best to satisfy Makoto, and she showed off an energy that she could muster up only for something like this, dropping all of her most sluggish and lazy qualities now to really give back the pleasure and lean into the chaos of this orgiastic indulgence. As she did so, she held onto one of Makoto's breasts, sucking on her perky, hardened nipple, eyes staring up in hot acceptance and excitement at her tallest lover, happy to do all she could now to give her the pleasure she deserved.

To add to all of that was Minako, who sucked on Makoto's other breast while her fingers worked a more delicate sort of magic onto her pussy. She rubbed Makoto all over, accentuating the pumping of the vibrator with steady caresses, focusing in particular on her clit and toying with it in ways that had Makoto melting under the love and affection of their double teaming. The marked efforts of indulgence and pleasure they lavished her with were focused on something hungry, something delighted and aggressive that they could really lose themselves to, and with so much excitement and focus on her Makoto was left with no choice but to absolutely melt under the pressure, sinking into these feelings and embracing the idea of giving up everything to this heat, wanting and craving too much to be able to think straight now as she just gave in.

Being pampered and lusted for like this felt better than Makoto was often able to express, twisting and withing happily under so many exciting feelings that she couldn't help herself. She was so hot, so hungry, giving up everything now to the senseless swell of excitement coming from being touched and tended to like this, and she was shameless about giving in to all of it, about embracing the hungers and the pleasures, cumming hard and hot, hips twisting and bucking in such sweet acceptance as she let them adore her all the way to a powerful orgasm she could get into. There was nothing like this relief in all the world.

"Minako, you haven't cum yet, have you?"

All attention in the room shifted when Usagi asked that, and she wasn't really asking. She was throwing out the remark for the sake of getting all attention firmly onto her and making all attention suddenly turn toward the blushing blonde who didn't manage to get a single word in edge-wise before she was being tugged down to the ground by all four of her lovers at once, who relished in the chance to get at her and have the fun they craved. Without warning she was on her back with hands and mouths upon her in all ways, dizzy under so much attention and treatment. Everyone else had already gotten off at least once, and now they put all of their lustful focus onto Rei and onto making her utterly ecstatic.

They weren't always soft about it, either. Aggression swelled as they shoved forward, as they took to having their way with her carelessly. Usagi was at her lips, making out with her aggressively while she fondled her perky breasts, making sure that her mouth was busy, but not with anything other than love, as much as Usagi wanted to take her seat on Minako's pretty face right then and there. She knew what restraint was, and kept her mouth occupied only with swells of affection strong enough to leave Minako melting where she lay.

It was down below all the real fun happened, as she had a lot of tongues upon her all at once. There was something to be said or losing all sense and all control now to something hotter and stronger than she could handle, and it was that very intention that the girls worked with, as Ami pumped into her the same vibrator that had just gotten Makoto off, Makoto in turn licked and sucked at her clit with all the unbridled aggression she could muster, and Rei dipped lower, eating Minako's ass to give back to the pleasure that she'd shown Usagi earlier, their overbearing triple teaming driven by something hot and lustful enough to leave Minako a hopeless wreck twisting and writhing under the burden of excessive amounts of molten affection.

All Minako could do was take it. She moved in absolute pleasure, feeling like she was coming undone as she gave in to all of this heat, a moaning wreck twisting and burning as she gave in to the feelings and the desires upon her, crying out with brilliant, molten howls of ecstasy as all four of her lovers brought her to the peak of something brilliant. She twisted and ached under so many feelings that she couldn't bear all of it, a needy wreck thrashing under so many sensations all at once that she was unable to deal with all of it. She felt so good, so hot, a needy wreck yelling out as she gave up to the pleasure without a care, shameless about embracing what was happening to her and about giving up to all of these mouths and hands at work for her pleasure and her pleasure alone.

The night was still young, and as the girls pulled away from Minako, it was only to form up in new ways, to go for new things and keep the pleasure going. They usually went so long into the night with it that they wouldn't know they were so far gone until the sun was creeping in upon their blissed out, writhing bodies. In many ways though, it made these nights everything they could have asked for.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


End file.
